


Vampire

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Luke is a vampire and Calum is his personal blood source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

Calum pov (Age 14)   
—–  
“Come on Calum we have twenty minutes to get to their house!” My mom exclaimed from downstairs.  
“Okay mom just give me a second.” I say from my bathroom. I stole my sisters make up yesterday night and was trying to figure out how to put on cover up for the hickeys on my neck. My ex-girlfriend Nina has no control when it comes to hickeys and it was annoying. Luckily though I finally came out to my parents and dumped her. While that might sound mean she was the biggest bitch in the school, and she only said yes to me because she was trying to make her ex jealous.   
I covered the last one trying as hard as I could to make it look better but nope you could definitely tell if you were close enough to me that there were giant bruises that were sucked into my skin from a girls mouth. Even in my head those words sounded gross.   
“CALUM YOU BOOGER COME ON ALREADY!” My mother yelled at me. I rolled my eyes looking at myself in the mirror I don’t even have time to straighten my hair.   
Or put on decent clothing.   
I run out of the bathroom grabbing my overnight bag since it is Friday and I always sleep over the Hemmings house on Fridays. I shove in some clothing, and my sisters make up bag in case I have to reapply it later. Quickly I shut my bag and throw it over my shoulder. Slamming open my door I run down the stairs almost tripping and falling over on my face.   
“Hey idiot come on we don’t have all day.” My sister said walking out the door. Its literally 5:45am we ave plenty of time seeing as none of the Hemmings besides Liz is up at this time.   
“Yeah idiot.” My dad said joking around. I roll my eyes at him and glare.   
“Whatever dad. Your the idiot.” I said sticking out my tongue.  
“Nice come back Calum where did you think of it? The trash I’m guessing?” My dad said snorting and locking the door behind us. If you’ve ever wanted to know where my sass comes from its from my whole family.   
“Well I didn’t get the comeback from you so no.” I said sassily.   
“Hahaha you are so funny.” My dad said as I climbed into the car and sat down next to my sister. She gave me a dirty look which I returned back before I put my seat belt on.  
The car ride was supper boring like always with my parents talking, my sister ignring us, and me sitting there. So I was very pleased when my dad parked the car in the Hemmings driveway. I pushed the car door open slamming it shut behind me -and right in my sisters face may I add- and ran as fast as I could to the front door. I almost tripped on the stairs up to the door but caught myself last second.   
KNOCK   
KNOCK  
KNOCK   
As I stood catching my breath I could hear the Liz walking over to the door seeing as usually she is the only one awake at this time. Poor girl stuck with four boys all day long. What a struggle it must be I already have a hard time with just one sister.  
“Hello Calum” Mrs.Hemming says as she opens the door. “Luke is still sleeping. Why don't you go put your stuff in his room?” Mrs.Hemmings said quietly. She was very kind and polite. Unlike Luke who was loud, annoying, and literally had no shame in saying what was on his mind.   
I nodded thanking her for letting me in and then quietly started to make my way over to Luke’s room. God his house was so creepy in the morning. It was dead silent and you could probably hear a pin drop from four hallways away. I climbed up the stairs to the second floor and ventured down the long hallway until I fund my way to Luke’s door.  
As quietly as I could I opened the door trying hard not to make it creek, as I entered I was hit with warmth from Luke’s heater. I then shut the door behind me making sure to lock it like Luke always tells me to. I turned around seeing Luke in his gigantic bed with his legs, and arms thrown out like he was a starfish. I made my way over to his bed giggling a little at how ridiculous he looked and placed my bag down next to it.   
I took off my jacket and shoes and unzipped my bag pulling out gym shorts. I unzipped my jeans sliding them down my legs and pulled on my gym shorts. I eyed Luke’s bed before slowly walking over to it and jumping on top of it causing it to shake a little. I hoped on Luke after he didn’t show any signs of waking up.   
“Luke.” I said into his ear as I sat on top of him. He was face up his back on the bed. I bounced up and down on him saying Luke over and over again. Until I heard him let out what sounded like a mixture between a moan and a groan. I smiled down at him hoping he would wake up.   
“Lukey? You awake?” I said stopping my bouncing movements. I bent down a little to see if he was or not.   
“No. Stop bouncing on my crotch.” He said causing me to flush red and pull away sitting straight up. I wiggled around feeling his crotch rubbing against my butt. “That is just making it worse.” He mumbled his eyes still closed.   
“Oops.” I mumbled giggling a little as I wiggled around even more. I felt his hands grip my waste causing me to be still. “Aww you don’t like being woken up like this?” I said jokingly.   
“I love it.” He said sarcastically although lets be real he probably does. His hands stayed at my waste for awhile rubbing small circles in it as I looked around his room. He caught me off guard as he pulled me down on top of him causing me to let out a very high pitched squeal.   
“What are you doing?” I mumbled against his chest trying to pull my head back a little.   
“Shhhh I’m sleeping.” He whispered Luke always does these kinds of thing and then when I question him he is like “No.” and never gives me a straight forward answer god he is so annoying. He turned us over so that we were on our sides. I felt his legs tangle themselves with mine as we laid there. It was actually kind of nice and I didn’t mind the way he was rubbing circles in my back.  
“Are you hungry?” I asked staring up at him my eyes starting to feel tiredness build up in them.   
“Always.” He mumbled. Which was very true. During school he used to bite me at the weirdest times possible and during almost every class period. But it was summer now so his appetite wasn’t as strong. Thank the lord because if the way he was eating would have kept up I would have been dead by now.   
“Mhmm.” I said in agreement feeling my eyes start to slip shut. Before I knew it I was falling back asleep and darkness took over.   
—–  
“Cal…Cali….Princess.” I heard Luke say snickering a little. I mentally rolled my eyes at the name princess. He always called me that when I wasn’t paying attention to him. He would even call me that in class causing all the girls to gasp,or roll their eyes. I opened my eyes up a little to see him sitting in front of me his legs criss crossed.   
“Yes Luke?” I said rubbing my eyes. Stupid Luke waking me up during a very nice sleep.   
“I’m hungry bring your tasty self over here.” He said making grabby hands at me. I rolled my eyes at him.  
“Do you have to phrase it like that?” I said sitting up and stretching my arms out. I looked over at him to see his face stern. “Are you alright?” I asked. He never got that look unless someone was messing with me.  
“What are these? Who gave them to you?” He asked poking a finger at my neck. Oh god I looked down to see cover up on his blankets meaning that the makeup had rubbed off. Luke was a very protective person especially when it came to me. So I hid my relationship from him and this was the first time I was careless enough to let him see the hickeys. I put my hand on top of them but Luke just hissed at me forcefully taking my hand off.   
“Umm hickeys…Nina gave them to me two days ago.” I said seeing his jaw clench, and his face turn a little red. I knew that he was about t yell and Luke is very scary when he is angry.   
“Nina? You’re dating Nina? SINCE WHEN?” Luke said beyond pissed. I have no idea how to fix this situation everything I was thinking of could only make things worse.   
“Like a month ago but we broke up because I came out to my parents.” I mumbled I saw relief wash over his face, and regret flash in his eyes for making me tell he such a personal thing.  
“I’m sorry I just got a little protective. I shouldn’t have made you say that.” He said his face turning a little red. This is the first time I have ever seen Luke Hemmings face heat up. I’m no going to lie I kind of like it.  
“Its okay Lukey it had to tell you some time.” I said laughing a little at how serious he is taking this. I see his eyes shoot up to look at mine and his face fill with joy. Then his stupid little smirk that he always has was back on his face.   
“Thank god you aren’t still dating her princess. I don’t want to share you with anyone.” He said to me smiling. “Now princess may I have your wrist?” Luke said.   
“God you are so annoying.” I laughed getting on my knees and kneeling between his legs. I handed my wrist over to him and he waited no time in biting it. I could tell he was hungry by the look in his eyes, and the way he grabbed onto my hips like the first time he fed from me.   
He pulled my body closer to his so that our chests were pressed against others leaving no space for anything else to fit in between them. He was a very skin on skin feeder always touching some part of me as head fed. Weather it be my face, or my butt his hands were somewhere. Speaking of butt I just now realized how often he does touch my butt. What a perv.   
“I’m not a perv you just have a nice ass.” Luke mumbled pulling away from my wrist. I looked at him questioningly before he continued “You said that out loud sweetheart.” My eyes widened as he said that.   
“Well it is true. You cant keep your hands off me for one second.” I said matter-of-factually.   
“Mmm you’re right.” He said leaning his head into my neck.   
I could feel his breathing as he ghosted his lips over my neck, and collarbones. It sent shivers up my spine as he kissed down in different areas.   
“Lu-Luke what are y-you do-” I was cut off by a small moan escaping my lips as he sucked on a spot on my neck biting down a little with his normal teeth instead of his fangs. He sucked and pulled little by little everywhere across my neck to the point where I was pretty sure my whole neck would be covered in hickeys. I felt him pull away giving my neck a quick kiss.  
“Much better now I cant see the hickeys Nina left there.” He smiling at his work. It was at that moment that I was very happy I brought my sisters makeup.   
—–


End file.
